Rules Are Meant to Be Broken/Camps/ThunderClan
Oh! Hello there! My name is Ashfoot. I'm a warrior of ThunderClan, if you didn't notice. Our camp is just around this bend, careful not to brush the brambles on top, they're a bit spiky! Ah, yes, here we are. Marvelous veiw, isn't it, traveler? You're standing at the top of the Highrock, the tallest rock in the Clan. It protrudes straight from the tunnel, so it's a bit frightening for a newcomer--great StarClan, watch where you put your paws! No one's tumbled into the gorge yet, but there's a first for everything. How do we get down from here? Well, of course, there's a way! I wouldn't have shown you if there wasn't! Follow me, and make sure to keep close to this wall, the path gets a bit narrow - see, more experienced warriors go to that rock and then just bound down, but since it's your first time-- I said, 'But since it's your first time! You might hurt yourself!' Toms! Anyways, now that we've reached the center of the camp, I'll show you around the dens and things! Right there is the fresh-kill pile. It's where all of the fresh prey is stored, and the stuff that can be preserved is buried in that far cave over there. You want to see? Well, follow me! See? Nothing much to view here. Just some old piles of dirt and a lichen curtain. It actually gets quite cozy in winter, all protected from the storms and things. We don't sleep here, of course, but sometimes when we're digging out the prey to get some extra food for the elders or queens, we linger in here for the warmth. We don't have much protection from the weather - warrior fortification we've got, but natural stuff? Not so much. Ouch! That sounded like it hurt. Want to rest a spell in the medicine den? Here's our medicine cat, Featherfoot. She's one of the most efficient in all four Clans, she'll fix that leg of yours in a jiffy! What did he do? Oh, he tried jumping from the Boulder. Toms, right? Right, well, Mister I-Can-Jump-From-Anywhere, this is the medicine den as you can see. This is where Featherfoot stores her herbs, in that small gray cave back there, and that pool in the back, with the shaft of sunlight peeking through, that's where cats can get a drink of water instead of having to go to the river. Those are some cobwebs she's using to bind your leg, by the way, that'll teach you not to go jumping around! That's pretty mcuh it...oof! Mousepaw, for StarClan's sake, watch where you're going! Speaking of apprentices, traveler, I'll take you to the apprentices' den. It's in this tiny clearing over here, see. Yes, it's extraordinary, right? They get their own camp of sorts, just squeeze through here...and yup, here we are! See? The leaves provide a natural canopy, and the she-cats sleep on this side of camp, in that wide, hollow branch over there, and the toms in the same on the opposite side. There's fresh moss growing at the base of that tree, and that's where we get our nests. What do the dens look like? My, you're picky, aren't you? They're just in here, take a quick glance - is that satisfactory? Now to the warriors' den, a quick peek as some are sleeping. Back through the tunnel, it's in the hollow of that tree, just near the entrance. No, of course no intruders would fall on them! That's what the Highrock is for, you know, to trip up intruders. Send them sprawling into the camp, it will. Sorry, Blackthorn! Back up here, traveler. That's where Earthstar sleeps. See the hollow in the rock? Squeeze through it and you'll get to her den - no, don't go trying, you mouse-brain! She's probably sharing tongues with her mate, Rockfall. They're really close, you know. For our last stop on this tour, here's the nursery. It's nestled in a fallen log, and though it might look absolutely miniscule on the outside, it's pretty cozy on the inside. Up to six nests can fit, so as long as the number of queens don't exceed that, we're good, ha! They gather up the moss and some feathers from the birds we catch, and build their nests. Right now, Heatherpad is in there, she's expecting her kits--oh, Heatherpad, they're adorable! When were they born? This morning! Tinykit, Fallowkit, and Hazelkit, those are such cute names! This cat? He's just passing through, wanted a tour and Earthstar said I could give him a tour. Well, that's all for ThunderClan's camp! I'm glad you thought this was a good tour - oh, no, don't go climbing back up the--oh, StarClan, goodness. Category:RedPandaPotter's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions